chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaylene Bishop
Shaylene Kimora Bishop is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the fourth daughter of Georgia and Shelton Bishop, and the older twin sister of Laila Bishop. She will have the abilities of Mental Manipulation, Pheromone Generation and Enhanced Olfaction. Appearance Shaylene will have pale blonde hair at shoulder length, and will have inherited her father's dark brown eyes. She will be taller than her older sisters from an early age, and also will not be as slim and willowy as they will be. As a child, she'll often be dressed in floral clothes and pieces which her mother deems cute, but she'll choose much simpler and more fashionable clothes once she can pick her own. She'll love wearing heels, and will have about a thousand pairs. She'll also collect handbags. Her eyes will lighten a little, becoming closer to hazel, and she'll grow her hair out although it will remain the same pale blonde. Abilities Shaylene's first ability will be Mental Manipulation. When she first manifests this, she will automatically block all abilities around her, but she will eventually learn to control it, and then she will be able to block all at will, or block a specific person or a specific ability. With a touch, she'll also be able to render a person unconscious, remove any memories she targets, and erase a person's identity and consciousness completely. Her second ability will be Pheromone Generation. She will be able to secrete range of pheromones from her skin which will have various effects on others, and she'll be immune to all of these effects herself. She'll be able to place people in a state of high suggestibility, and induce pleasure and lust, as well as increasing energy levels, stamina and healing. She'll also be able to disorientate foes, cause them to be violent and cause them to be sick. Her final ability will be Enhanced Olfaction. This will give her a much more acute and sensitive sense of smell than humanly possible. She'll be able to detect minute quantities of any scent in the air, and she'll be able to identify any person from their unique smell. She'll also be able to follow this smell in order to trail a person, and she'll be able to detect certain emotions, for example fear. Family *Mother - Georgia Bishop *Father - Shelton Bishop *Half-sister - Jenni Bishop *Sisters - Daphne Bishop, Bree Bishop, Teri Bishop, Laila Bishop History Shaylene and her twin sister, Laila, will be born in 2049, when their parents are 40 and 41 respectively. Daphne will be 10 at the time, while Bree and Teri will both be 6. Etymology Shaylene is an American English name whose meaning and origin are unclear, but may mean "supplanter", derived from combining the names Shay and Lynn. Her middle name, Kimora, is an English name which may be derived from Kimberlee or Kim, meaning "regal hill or forest". Her surname, Bishop, is an English name meaning "overseer", and also the name of a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters